1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tractor having a Rollover Protection Structure (ROPS); frame and right and left fenders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an example of tractor of the above-noted type, a tractor is known from the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-13000 (FIG. 5). In this tractor, to a transmission case thereof, there are attached a plurality of right and left transverse frames extending in the right/left direction. To the leading ends of the right transverse frames, there is attached a right attaching frame that extends in the fore/aft direction. To the leading ends of the left transverse frames, there is attached a left attaching frame that extends in the fore/aft direction. And, a right wheel fender is attached to the outer side face of the right attaching frame and a left wheel fender is attached to the outer side face of the left attaching frame.
In the case of the conventional tractor described above, the plurality of right and left transverse frames need to be provided in order to allow stable support for the right attaching frame to which the right wheel fender is attached and stable support for the left attaching frame to which the left wheel fender is attached. For this reason, the number of components of the transverse frames was large.